


Happy Endings

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, M/M, Reunion, don't read if you haven't watched the latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Number 2:<br/>somethingformyself asked: Established Steter + Malia. Like your my dad and your dating Stiles who's my age? Idk I just want a scene with those three. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So... You have a daughter." Stiles mock whispered.

Peter sighed dramatically. How many times are they going to go over that? Yes, he had a child. Allison and Lydia's pathetic attempt at covering up that the child was Malia, failed. Miserably. "Yep."

Stiles couldn't hold his laughter anymore and laughed hysterically. Peter felt his anger rising. What was so funny? "What is it?" He asked annoyingly.

Stiles raised his hands in a sign of surrender, gasping out each word between waves of hushed laughter, "Nothing. It's just so freaking funny that you have a daughter. My age."

Peter raised his eyebrows in a way that left no place for doubt about his irritation with Stiles, "So what? Does it bother you?" He didn't mean for that note of insecurity to show in his tone, but he never meant to do half the things he did while being with Stiles, so nothing new there.

Stiles' face sobered up and he gave Peter a loving smile as he cupped his face, "Of course not. You know I love you just the way you are."

Peter's heart fluttered at hearing Stiles saying he loves him so easily. That was nothing new, since they started dating, Stiles showed him that he loves him every day and he said it whenever he felt like Peter doubted it. Peter never said it back. Not because it's not mutual, there was no question to that, but because he couldn't say it. That was the last thing he told his wife in that fire, and since then he found those words incredibly hard to come by, especially when he felt them so fiercely.

Peter kissed Stiles deeply, trying to show with that kiss all that he had trouble with saying out loud. "Will you come with me?"

Stiles nodded. He didn't need an explanation about Peter's request. He knew that the older man might put up a front of not caring, but it's not true. He cares. Sometimes he cares too much for his own good.

Stiles wasn't blind nor stupid. He remembered all the horrible things Peter did. He didn't think it was justified. Killing people could never be justified, no matter how much said people deserved to die for burning your entire family alive. Laura didn't deserve to die.

Stiles knew all of that. And it's not that he didn't care about it, it's just that Peter is not the same as he as before he died. Before, there was something wrong with him. Losing his family changed him for the worst and made him to a monster. But ever since he got back, he proved, time after time, that the man he used to be is long gone. And Stiles decided to   
give him the benefit of the doubt. Especially after all those unexpected feelings towards Peter surfaced in the last few months.

Stiles knew all of that. Malia didn't know anything of it and that was why Peter must have been frightened. The chance that Malia would hear about all Peter had done and want nothing to do with him was very real. He needed Stiles for that moment.

Standing outside Malia's house, Peter took a deep breath. This is it. He is going to meet his daughter. Hopefully she will accept him. 

Stiles sensed Peter's uneasiness and grabbed his hand in encouragement. Before they had the chance to knock, the door was wide open with Malia standing there. Looking intently at both of them.

Peter swallowed, he had a whole speech ready but now, facing her, he was speechless.

Stiles, trying to help, introduced himself, "Hey, Malia, I am Stiles. Remember me? I was there when Scott freed you from your coyote form…"

Malia gave him the Peter Stare as Stiles referred to it in his head. The one that says: So what? Move on.

Stiles looked at Peter, trying to make him to react, t say something, but again, he was unsuccessful.

"Can we come in? We need to talk to you, right Peter?" Stiles asked.

Malia's expression changed at once. She seemed so vulnerable suddenly. "Peter? Peter Hale?"

Peter nodded. How did she know his name? That was odd.

Malia was centered at Peter as she moved aside, "Come on in."

Stiles nodded and as Peter seemed rooted to where he stood, he pushed him inside, giving Malia a 'what can you do?' look.

As Stiles and Peter sat down, doubts came crushing over Peter. This was a misake. There was no way Malia could accept him. Not after learning about his past. He didn't think he could deal with her looking at him with the same disgust everyone except for Stiles nowadays do.

"We should go." Peter said, making as if to get up, but he was stopped by Malia.

"I know you are my father." Malia said with confidence. 

Stiles watched that exchange shockingly. That is not how he expected it all to turn out. Of course Malia was Peter's offspring so nothing should surprise him.

"You do?" Peter whispered in a barely audible voice. He felt like his heart is going to burst out of his chest any moment now.

"The hunter came by. She told me everything." Malia informed him.

Peter felt like his world was crushing down at him. Allison beat him to it. She must have told her about all he has done. She ruined him. And the worst part? Everything she told her was true. Peter destroyed any chance at a relationship with his daughter with his bare hands.

Stiles went to Peter's side. He understood that Allison must have told Malia all out Peter out of a misguided attempt at protecting her. She meant well, but she also hurt Peter. Badly. And that was unacceptable.

Peter's vision was blurred by tears as he tried to keep upright. He felt hands reaching for him. Stiles. It was Stiles. Thank god he was there with him or else Peter might have lost it.

"We should go." Stiles told Malia as he supported Peter on his way to the door. He was so sad for Peter. 

Malia shook her head, "Why?"

This seemed to shake Peter out of his own head, "You probably rather me to be light years away right now."

Malia seemed genuinely confused, "Why the hell would I want that? You are my father."

Peter sobbed. He honest to god sobbed. Allison didn't tell her after all. There is no way she knows yet she still wants him as a father. Peter wished it could be like that but he was the bad guy here. Bad guys rarely get happy endings. He got Stiles, he doubted he could also get his daughter.

"You don't know everything." Peter had to choke out the words.

Malia gave him a gentle smile, "But I do." As it seemed Peter was about to argue, Malia continued, "I know you killed people. I know you did bad things. The things is, so did I. My mother is dead because of me. I shifted and the sight of me frightened her so much that we crushed. I understand what it's like to lose yourself. I was lost for years until Scott found me. I still am. And I don't know if we could have the traditional father-daughter relationship, but I want to try."

Peter looked at Malia. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be that even after all he has done, he could still have it? He could still have his happy ending?

Peter didn't know what to do, he just stood there, so as always Stiles helped him by taking them both and clashing all of them together in a hug.

Peter felt so lucky for somehow managing to have someone like Stiles alongside him, because Malia was right he was lost without him.

Breaking free from the hug, Malia sniffed, "Oh god. With him? He stinks of you. He is my age!"

Stiles blushed as Peter gave her his predatory smile, "Age is but a number." Peter said smugly. "Besides, if you knew how wild he is in bed you would have been mortified for me, not because of me."

"Peter!" Stiles chided, embarrassed. "It's not like he is any better." He promised Malia.

Malia gave them Peter's trademark evil genius grin as she assured, "We're gonna have so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethingformyself asked: I swear this is it. I won't slack you anymore for now. Steter inroducing Malia to Derek. Don't hate me. I can't get enough. Ps. If Parrish turns out to be Peter's kid I would really love to see him and Derek's interactions.

Derek couldn't help his eyebrows from climbing up his face. Stiles had to be joking. Peter had a daughter? And not just any daughter, but a were-coyote one?

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What is so hard to understand? He has a daughter, we're bringing her here to meet you and you are gonna be on your best behavior to that sweet girl, got it?"

Derek frowned. He can be nice, Stiles doesn't have to threaten him, "But how…"

Except Stiles was fed up with his confusion and he cut him mid sentence, "Oh my god, dude! He has a daughter, get over it! Or do you need me to explain to you exactly how it is that babies come to this world?!"

Derek was mortified, that is the last thing he needs to hear from someone he knows has sex daily (more like a few times every day), with his uncle. That is not an image he needs burned into his mind. "Dinner at eight, you said?"

Stiles smiled.

~~~~ 

"I never stood a chance." Malia said in response to Peter and Stiles telling her all about Derek.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. 

Malia shook her head, "We are all so messed up. Derek dated the hunter that burned your whole family, you went on a killing spree last year, I got my mother killed and Stiles used to be possessed by a nogitsune. How could I have ever stood a chance at being normal? Not to mention most of us are supernatural beings."

There was total silence as her words registered with Peter and Stiles, and the next thing you know, they all broke out with laughter.

Stiles gasped out through his laughter, "I blame you, Peter. She is so your daughter."

Peter smiled proudly, "Yes, she is. Isn't she?"

Malia smiled softly, "Okay, so when am I meeting Derek?"

"Tonight." Stiles replied, "We are having dinner at eight."

~~~~~ 

"Hey." Derek greeted Malia as he opened the door. 

Malia smiled widely, "Hey!" And got into the house.

Derek was dumbfounded by her and Peter seemed to take pity on him, patted him on the back, saying "Kids nowadays, what can you do?" before following Malia in search of substance.

Stiles looked at Derek with amusement, "Don't look at me, I am here only for the food!" And then, he too barged into the house.

Derek shook his head, closed the door and went to join them.

Somehow, without him noticing, he had a new family, and as crazy as they may be, he feels incredibly happy to get a second chance with it. There was a long time in which he was certain he could never have it.

"Hey! Don't you finish all the food without me!" He cried out as he ran to the kitchen.

Life were turning up better and better with each passing day.


End file.
